Verschobene Heimreise
by Bonzai80
Summary: Charakter von Tränen der Sonne. Die Handlung hat nichts mit dem Film zu tun  Bitte Vorwort lesen.    Deutsche Ärtzin ist fast auf dem Weg von Afghanistan nach Hause, als sie alte Freunde wieder trifft. Deutsche Version von Bad Friday in Kandahar
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung zur Story: Ich habe mich erdreistet, mir die Charaktere von Tränen der Sonne auszuleihen.(Falls ich mich rechtlich distanzieren muss, möchte ich das hier mit tun!)  
>Die Geschichte an sich hat nichts mit der Filmhandlung zu tun.<br>Es gibt einige Dialoge auf Englisch. Ich habe versucht sie so zu gestalten, dass man sie recht leicht übersetzen kann. Helfe bei Bedarf aber auch.  
>Auch habe ich mich bemüht, keinen totalen Mist zu schreiben, was die Handlung betrifft. Natürlich bin ich selbst noch nie in Afghanistan gewesen. Man möge mir also kleinere Formfehler bitte verzeihen- es ist ja schliesslich eine Fiktion.<br>Sollte sich jemand der Angehöriger der Bundeswehr ist, irgendwie durch diese Story negativ gestört fühlen- Auch sorry dafür. Ihr macht einen guten Job!  
>Nun aber viel Spass beim Lesen. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt.<p>

* * *

><p>Er sieht durch das kleine Fenster des gepanzerten Fahrzeuges hinaus auf die staubige Straße. Links und rechts Häuser. Wenn man durch die Lücken der Gebäude schauen kann, nichts als eine karge, aber schöne hügelige Landschaft. Nachts ist der Himmel sternenklar. Tagsüber, so wie jetzt grade, brennt die Sonne. Es wäre ein schönes Land. Wenn Frieden herrschen würde. Doch davon ist es weit entfernt.<br>Drinnen im Humvee ist es stickig und heiss. Die Männer unterhalten sich. Machen Witze und versuchen so ein kleines bisschen die allgegenwärtige Gefahr auszublenden. Sich von ihrem Einsatz zu erholen, ihre Gemüter zu entspannen.  
>Er starrt aus dem Fenster und schweigt. Es ist seine Art abzuschalten. Die Strasse ist heute ungewöhnlich leer. Sonst kann man die Einheimischen beobachten wie sie ihrem Tagesgeschäft nachgehen.<br>Männer mit bepackten Eseln, Autos, Frauen mit ihren Kindern, die sich ihren Weg zu Fuß durch die Gassen bahnen. Heute nicht. Irgendetwas ist anders. Nur vereinzelt sieht man wen hier und dort. Etwas stimmt hier nicht.  
>Er runzelt die Stirn über seinen Gedanken. Sein Blick schweift weiter über die Dächer, als er oben einen Mann erkennt, der eine Panzerfaust auf sie richtet. Auf das erste Fahrzeug des Konvoi. Ehe er sich zu seinen Kameraden wenden oder eine Warnung ausrufen kann, detoniert die Waffe unter dem Wagen. Die Wucht wirft ihn auf das Dach.<br>Brandgeruch erfüllt die Luft. Dann geschehen die Dinge fast gleichzeitig; Die Insassen, nur leicht verletzt, versuchen sich ins Freie zu retten. Weitere Explosionen sind hör- und spürbar. Die ersten Schüsse fallen.  
>Soldaten springen aus den Humvees und eröffnen ihrerseits das Feuer. Sie rufen sich gegenseitig Befehle zu, suchen Deckung und müssen sich doch erst orientieren, von wo aus genau sie eigentlich angegriffen werden.<br>Sie waren in eine gut geplante Falle getappt. Überall brennt es. Einige Trümmerteile liegen zwischen den Häusern verteilt, die auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.  
>6 gut gepanzerte Fahrzeuge sind mittlerweile nur noch besserer Schrott. Viele der Soldaten sind verletzt.<p>

Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe befreien. Nun kniet er im Schatten des Wagens im Staub und versucht seine Sinne zu wiederzuerlangen, die ihm die Explosion kurzzeitig genommen hat.  
>Versucht aufzustehen. Sein Team-Commander ist offensichtlich tot, denn er blickt nur in starre Augen als er ihn ansprechen will. Dann spürt er seine Verletzung. Der brennende Schmerz nimmt ihm fast den Atem.<br>Irgendetwas hatte sein linkes Bein erwischt. Die Wunde blutet stark. Hellrot läuft es in einem breiten Rinnsal an seiner Hose herunter. Mit der Hand versucht er die Blutung einzudämmen.  
>Aber er weiss, wenn er hier bleibt, würde er entweder innerhalb kürzester Zeit verbluten oder erschossen werden –früher oder später. Also muss er da weg.<br>„Come on,man! Get your ass over here!" ruft ihm eine vertraute Stimme zu. Er sieht auf, dann erkennt er ein paar Leute seines Teams. Sie sind nur wenige Schritte entfernt und haben Deckung in einem Hauseingang gefunden. Von irgendwo her warnt jemand: „Bazooka! Two o´clock!" Er springt mit einem Satz auf die Beine, versucht seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken um sich humpelnd in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch bevor ihm das gelingt, schlägt die Panzerfaust in das Gebäude neben ihm ein. Die Wucht des Einschlages wirft ihn gegen eine Wand des Hauses, die noch standgehalten hatte. Er spürt seine Rippen brechen bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert.

* * *

><p>Ich sitze auf meiner Bettkante. Obwohl die Bezeichnung ‚Bett' in diesem Fall etwas übertrieben ist. Eher ein Schlafplatz. Ein Feldbett eben. Auf einem alten, kleinen Fernseher sehe ich mir grad die Nachrichten bei CNN an. Zu sehen sind Bilder, die selbst mich erschrecken. Der Reporter berichtet von einem Konvoi der ISAF Truppen der vor etwa zwei Stunden angegriffen worden war. Der Bericht zeigt eine Menge brennende Fahrzeuge. Blackhawk Hubschrauber kreisen über ihnen um die Verletzen zu evakuieren. Obwohl es derzeit noch keine Angaben über die Zahl der Verwundeten oder Toten gibt, ist mir eins klar: Das ist übel. Ich hatte schon alle möglichen Wunden und Grausamkeiten zu sehen bekommen, die ein Krieg täglich produziert.<p>

Ich bin Anästhesistin bei der Bundeswehr. Nun, in diesem Moment, sitze ich hier in Kandahar auf meinen sieben Sachen und warte auf meinen Flug nach Hause. Ich war nur für ein paar Tage von Mazar-e-Sharif hier her gekommen um mich mit Kollegen auszutauschen.  
>Ein Blick auf die Uhr, fünf Stunden Zeit zu schlafen, dann würde ich endlich nach Hause fliegen. Also schalte ich den Fernseher aus. Genug Schreckensbilder für heute – sogar für die nächsten drei Monate. Bei dem Gedanken an Zuhause kommt Freude auf. Ich freue mich so sehr darauf endlich meine Freunde wieder zu treffen. Und meine Eltern. Besonders die.<br>Sie sind immer schrecklich besorgt wenn ich in den Einsatz gehe.  
>„Die Armee ist nichts für Frauen!" schimpfte mein Vater, als ich vor Jahren meinen Entschluss meinen Eltern beibog. Meine Mutter bekam spontane Schnappatmung durch die Vorstellung ihre Tochter könnte erschossen oder von einer Sprengfalle in zig Stücke gerissen werden. Papa war etwas weniger realistisch.. Seiner Meinung nach würde sein kleines Mädchen sicher jeden Tag mehrfach von ihren vereinsamten Kameraden vergewaltigt werden. Ich grinse in mich hinein, als ich an ihn denke.<br>Die Männer denen ich begegnet bin, behandelten mich mit freundschaftlichem Respekt. Einige Soldaten verdanken mir und meinem Team ihr Leben.  
>Nichts desto trotz denke ich, dass ich nett anzuschauen bin. Ich stelle mich vor den kleinen, verblassten Spiegel. Langes, braunes Haar, sportliche Figur, hübsche Beine. Zwar nicht sehr groß gewachsen, aber dennoch irgendwie süss.<br>Doch hinter meiner weiblich-schönen Fassade steckt mehr. Ich kann unglaublich ausrasten. Jeder, der mit mir zusammen arbeiten (muss) weiss das. An sich bin ich der Meinung, fair ,freundlich und humorvoll zu sein. Doch wenn es um einen Patienten geht, dulde ich keine Fehler oder Fahrlässigkeiten. Das kommt aber auch so gut wie nie vor.  
>Ich erwarte 100% von meiner Mannschaft- 150% von mir selbst. Wenn ich mal wütend bin, so habe ich mir sagen lassen, glühen meine ohnehin hellblauen Augen noch heller. Jemand hatte mir wegen meines Charakters den Namen „Wildfire" verpasst.<br>Etwas theatralisch, wie ich finde. Aber er mochte es.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer knipse ich das Licht aus und lasse meinen Kopf schwungvoll auf das Kissen fallen. Nur noch ein paar Stunden...  
>Ich träume vom Garten meiner Eltern, von den schönen Blumen, der Ruhe und von einer duftenden Tasse Kaffee wenn ich mit meiner Mama auf der Terrasse sitze.<br>Grade in dem Moment in dem der Schlaf meine Träumerei ablösen wollte, werde ich durch Schritte in meiner Meditation gestört. Ich öffne genervt wieder die Augen.  
>Jemand rennt über den Flur. Dann.. Türklopfen.. Lautes Hämmern. Fluchend springe ich auf, ziehe meine Hose an und schlüpfe in meine ungeschnürten Stiefel. Ich stapfe wütend zur Tür.<br>„Verdammte Scheisse! Mitten in der Nacht! Habt ihr sie noch alle?"

Immer noch fluchend, reisse ich die Tür auf: "WAS, verdammt nochmal?" schreie ich den ahnunglosen Gefreiten an, der dort immer noch wie blöd auf das Holz pocht.  
>Der Soldat ringt nach Luft als er vor mir salutiert.<br>„T`schuldigen se die Störung, Frau Oberstabsärztin Strauss.. Das Kandahar combat hospital hat sich bei uns nach Anästhesisten erkundigt. Deren Personalkapazität ist fast erschöpft. Der Konvoi von vorhin….Es muss da schlimm zugehen"  
>Ich werfe ihm einen irritierten Blick zu bevor ich antwortete. „ Die haben eine große Mannschaft da.. und die fragen uns um Hilfe?" Mir wird dann aber klar, dass die Kollegen mit denen ich mich am Vormittag noch getroffen hatte, wussten, dass ich mich noch hier aufhalte.<br>Immer noch hechelnd zuckt er mit den Schultern: „Fahrzeug wartet schon auf Sie."

Scheisse! Das ist mein erster klarer Gedanke. Ich werde morgen nicht nach Hause fliegen. Kein Kaffee im Garten am Sonntag. Unglücklicherweise ist es meine Berufung, Ärztin zu sein. Ich kann ein solches Hilfegesuch auf gar keinen Fall ablehnen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. So wie in diesem Moment. Also greife ich nach meinen restlichen Klamotten und der Tasche und werfe sie schwungvoll über die Schulter. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang werde ich von dem Überbringer meiner Urlaubsverschiebung begleitet. Mir fallen im Gehen noch ein paar Dinge ein : " Versuchen Sie Stabsärztin Holtmann zu finden. Schicken Sie sie nach! Wo eine helfende Hand gebraucht wird, können zwei nicht schaden! Ach ja, und rufen Sie meine Eltern an dass ich später komme und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen! "

„Jawohl! Wird alles erledigt! " salutiert der Gefreite als ich in den Jeep einsteige.  
>Der Fahrer sieht mich mit ernstem aber auch müden Blick an:<br>"Ma´am.. it`s hell there. We thought we´ve seen everything. But today will go into history."

Mit einer solchen Begrüßung habe ich ehrlicherweise nicht gerechnet. Nachdenklich murmele ich mehr zu mir selbst : "This will be a long night, I guess.."


	2. Chapter 2

Wir erreichen unser Ziel in nur wenigen Minuten. Ich steige aus dem Fahrzeug. Eine hochgewachsene, blonde Krankenschwester kommt direkt auf mich zu und reicht mir die Hand zur Begrüßung. Fast direkt über uns bereitet sich ein Black Hawk Hubschrauber auf die Landung vor. Wegen des Lärms spricht sie sehr laut und beugt sich zu mir herüber:  
>"Ma'am! You must be the German anesthetist we requested. We´re so grateful, you´re here. I´m LT McCallum. Please call me Ann."<br>"Thank you, Ann. I´m Dr. Strauss. Another female colleague may come, too. How can I help?"  
>"That would be great. Please Ma'am, follow me." Ann hastet vor und ich folge ihr.<br>"Have you clean clothes for me? My uniform is a little underdressed for here" frage ich sie. Es ist nicht ganz leicht mit ihr Schritt zu halten ohne zum Laufen überzugehen.  
>Ann lächelt; "Of cause, Ma'am. I`ll get you."<p>

Wir hetzen durch die Aufnahme. Es scheint fast so, als wären hunderte Menschen hier. Schwestern, Ärzte, Verwundete… Stöhnen und Schreie dringen in mein Ohr. Ich kann es nicht ausblenden. Genauso wenig wie die Unmengen von Blut, die überall auf dem gefliesten Boden. Es riecht nach Jod, verbrannten Fleisch, Blut und Desinfektionsmittel. Bei dem Anblick dieses organsierten Chaos, verlangsame ich unbewussst das Tempo. An sich gibt es hier nichts, dass ich noch nicht gesehen hätte. Doch die schiere Masse der Verwundeten beeindruckt mich auf eine gewisse Weise. Ich versuche mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Irgendwo an einem dieser Tische werde ich Kürze sicher stehen.  
>Dort drüben sitzt ein Mann mit einer Brandwunde am Kopf, der von einer Schwester beruhigt und versorgt wird. Der Nächste liegt auf einer Trage und windet sich in Schmerzen. Es macht den Anschein als hätte er mehrere Schusswunden. Ein Anderer hockt auf einer Pritsche. Sein Rücken ist mir zugewandt, so dass ich die Wunden sehen kann. Nicht lebensbedrohlich, würde aber sicher in einigen Stichen genäht werden müssen. In seinem Irokesen Haarschnitt klebt Blut. Für einen Moment kommt es mir so vor als würde ich ihn kennen, hätte ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen…<p>

Ganz plötzlich habe ich ein sehr, sehr unwohles Gefühl im Bauch. Fast so als wäre grade jemand an mir vorbei gegangen und hätte mir spontan eine in den Magen verpasst.  
>Ich frage mich, woher dieses Gefühl kommen mag. Habe ich Bedenken, Fehler zu machen? Hier, wo ich mich nicht auskenne und ich meine Anordnungen zusätzlich noch auf Englisch geben muss! Nein- ich denke das ist es nicht…<br>Ich werde von Ann´s durchdringender Stimme aus meiner Überlegung gerissen.  
>Sie ruft quer durch die Aufnahme einem Mann zu.<br>"Craig, where is help needed? I´ve got the German anesthetist here with me!"  
>Craig scheint der Koordinator hier zu sein. Der Dirigent des scheinbaren Durcheinanders.<br>In Wirklichkeit herrscht hier alles andere als Chaos. Jeder kennt und hat seine Aufgabe. Es ist lediglich voll und hektisch.

"Trauma Bay 5! " antwortet er von der anderen Seite.  
>Ann spurtet sofort mit mir im Schlepptau weiter, und so wende ich den Blick ab von den Dingen die sich hier abspielen.<br>Mit einer Handbewegung wirft Ann die Flügeltür auf. Wir stehen mitten in einem Schockraum. Damit habe ich eher nicht gerechnet. Ich war davon ausgegangen, man wird mich mit „kleineren" Aufgaben beauftragen. Zum Beispiel die Betreuung von Intensivpatienten, die schon versorgt sind. Somit bin ich etwas überrumpelt, lasse es mir aber nicht anmerken. Wenn ich schon hier bin, und die mich hier haben wollen - Gerne!

Jemand zählt bis drei und auf sein Signal wird der Verletze in einer flüssigen Bewegung von seiner Trage in ein Intensivbett umgelagert. Unter seiner Sauerstoffmaske stöhnt er vor Schmerzen.  
>Sieben Leute arbeiten rund um ihn herum. Schneiden Kleidung von ihm, hängen Blutkonserven an, rufen sich Vitalparameter zu.<p>

Ich sehe mich zur Orientierung kurz um. "Oberstabsärtzin Strauss at your service" stelle ich mich kurz bei dem Arzt vor, der sich zu mir gewandt hat und mir die Hand zur Begrüßung reicht.  
>Er lächelt mich freundlich an: "Lt. Commander Daily. Thank you for coming here so fast!<br>I´ll introduce you to the rest of the team, when we´re done"  
>Der Soldat versucht sich aufzurichten als er meine Stimme hört. Der Schwester fällt es offensichtlich schwer ihn davon zu überzeugen, liegen zu bleiben. Ich nehme es nur beiläufig wahr.<br>Das Team blickt zu mir herüber, ohne die Arbeit zu unterbrechen und nicken mir kurz zu.  
>Ich grüße stumm zurück. Keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten.<br>"You´re welcome." antwortete ich. Das unwohle Gefühl ist nun verschwunden und ich stufe es in der Kategorie ‚Anfängliche Nervosität' ein, die ich mir eigentlich schon vor Jahren abgewöhnt hatte.

"What do we have here? Can someone give me a handing over?", äußere ich meinen Wunsch nach einer Übergabe.  
>"I hope it's the correct size." In diesem Moment taucht Ann mit OP Kleidung auf.<br>"Will fit, I guess!" Ich greife mir die Sachen, um mich in einer Ecke, in der ich niemanden im Weg bin, umzuziehen. In den Sachen werde ich mich schon viel wohler fühlen, denke ich bei mir. Dann schaltet auch mein Gehirn wieder voll auf Arbeit um.  
>Während ich die Kleindung wechsle und meine Haare unter der Haube verstaue, liest Ann aus der Patientenakte vor:<br>"Atkins, James, male, 32. Got hit by shrapnel. He`s got a tourniquet on the left leg. Wound's not very deep, arterial bleeding has been stopped. But left a lot. Was unconscious until a few minutes."  
>Ich will grade den Knoten in die Kordel meiner Hose binden und sehe ungläubig zu ihr auf. Ann kann meinen Gesichtsausdruck offenbar nicht deuten. Wie auch? Ich schaue sie sicher an, als hätte ich grade einen Geist gesehen. Vielleicht denkt sie, ich habe etwas nicht richtig verstanden. Doch bevor sie nachfragen kann, sehe ich zu ihm herüber.<p>

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe gehe ich in Richtung Bett. Ich bin er noch mit dem Knoten beschäftigt. Jeder Schritt fühlt sich an, als dauere er eine Stunde und der Boden gibt unter mir nach wie eine Wasserbettmatratze. Er kann es nicht sein.  
>Es gibt sicher irgendjemanden, der den gleichen Namen hat wie er. Ich will Gewissheit. Meine Gedanken rasen. Die Stimmen um mich herum verschwimmen zu einem dumpfen Gebrabbel, wie durch Watte.<br>Er ist blass, beinahe grau. Sein Atem ist stoßweise und fällt ihm sichtbar schwer. Das ist definitiv nicht der Mann, an den ich gedacht habe.

Sein Körper ist übersät mit kleineren Schnitt- und Platzwunden. Sie bluten zwar, aber das ist nicht sein Problem. Sein Gesicht ist verschmiert mit einer Mischung aus Dreck und Blut. Seine Stirn liegt in Falten, seine Augen geschlossen. Sein angespannter Kiefermuskel verrät, dass er die Zähne aufeinander presst. Es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, wie sehr ihm die Schmerzen zusetzen.  
>Ich sehe in sein Gesicht und versuche mich zu an ihn zu erinnern. Es war schon eine Weile her. Dann öffnet er seine Augen, völlig unvermittelt. Sie starren mich an. Die Zeit scheint für einen Moment still zu stehen. Genauso wie mein Atem. Nichts passiert. Wir starren uns einfach nur an. Vermutlich nur für Sekunden.<p>

Die Stimme des Arztes holt mich aus diesem Nichts. Wie eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich nach hinten von ihm weg reisst. Doch mein Blick bleibt auf ihn gerichtet.  
>"We suppose further inner bleedings! "stellt Daily fest. "We must go to the operation room. NOW! – Is one free?"<br>"Will be in about 15minutes.." antwortet jemand von irgendwoher.  
>Ich nehme seine Hand. Eine Hand die ich seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr gehalten hatte. Ich muss mich stark zusammenreissen. Emotionen waren jetzt völlig deplatziert.<br>Mit einem tiefen Atemzug löse ich mich von ihm.  
>„Zusammen reissen, arbeiten, 150 Prozent- Ab JETZT!" motivierte ich mich leise selbst.<br>Nochmal tief durchatmen! Gut? Kann losgehen. Manchmal neigte ich zu Selbstdialogen. Aber er war ein gutes Mittel sich zu konzentrieren.

Zu Ann gewandt frage ich: "He has eaten or drunk the last six hours?"  
>"We don`t know.."<br>"Asked him?" Ann setzt einen Blick auf, der mir eindeutig signalisiert, dass man ihn natürlich gefragt hatte.  
>"I´m sorry,….Don´t wanted to…" Ich werde verlegen. Wie macht man sich bei anderen unbeliebt in 5 Sekunden? Ganz einfach: Stelle ihre Kompetenz in Frage.<br>"It´s ok.. " Ann grinst wieder.  
>Sie ist mir sympathisch. Ihr dauerhaftes, ehrliches Lächeln macht mir die Arbeit hier angenehmer.<br>"Ok, prepare the ventilator and get me 6 further units of blood!" Er braucht mehr Blut, sonst ist es das gewesen, sage ich im Gedanken zu mir selbst.  
>Sein Puls steigt weiter an.<p>

Ich ziehe ein Narkosemittel in eine Spritze auf. Dann wende ich mich wieder meinem Patienten zu. Er ist ruhig, doch sein Körper beginnt zu zittern.

"BP is 100 over 40 and falling" wird mir zugerufen.  
>"Get me 10 more! " Ich brauche mehr Blutkonserven. Die ersten sechs, die ich geordert habe kommen an.<br>Mit sanftem Druck presse ich vier durch die Zugänge in ihn hinein.  
>Die Restlichen lasse ich von einer Schwester anhängen und normal laufen. Währenddessen nehme ich ihm die Sauerstoffmaske kurz ab.<p>

Er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir, es ist anstrengend für ihn zu sprechen: "Missed…"  
>Ihm ist schwindelig und kalt. Verdammt kalt. Sein Zittern verstärkt sich immer mehr.<br>Ich halte wieder seine Hand. Ich kann nicht verstehen was er sagen will, es ist einfach zu laut um uns herum. Er umklammert meine warme Hand.  
>Ich lehne mich über ihn und rede beruhigend und leise auf ihn ein.<br>"Red. It`s ok. I´ll put you to sleep now and take the pain. I´ll take care of you! Ok? The only thing for you to do, is to hang in! Understand me, Seal? Hang in!"  
>"Yeah.." antwortet er flüsternd während ich ihm langsam die Sedierung in einen Zugang injiziere.<p>

Ich greife nach einem bereitliegenden Tubus und dem Laryngoskop. Die Narkose wirkt schnell. Also versuche ich jetzt ihn zu intubieren.  
>Im gleichen Moment wechselt das monotone Piepen des Monitors neben mir in eine alarmierende Tonfolge.<br>Ann erstattet sofort Bericht: „BP is falling… Pulse rising.. "  
>"What the Fuck! Didn´t I told you NOT TO GIVE UP? " Ich schreie ihn an.<br>Schnell ordere ich einige kreislaufstabilisierede Medikamente.

Der Alarmton wechselt erneut. Diesmal allerdings in einen durchgehenden Ton,  
>"Cardiac arrest!" ruft Ann .<p>

Eine Schwester beginnt sofort mit der Herzdruckmassage während eine andere ihm die Medikamente verabreicht.  
>„Ach, verdammte Scheisse!" zische ich und werfe das Laryngoskop und den Tubus beiseite, den ich eigentlich grade versucht hatte zu platzieren.<br>Über meine Schulter wurde mir sofort ein Beatmungsbeutel gereicht. Ich greife ihn und beatme ihn von Hand.

"What about the surgery? WE CAN´T WAIT!" Daily bölkt durch die Tür in den Flur hinaus.  
>Wenige Sekunden später platzt ein Pfleger in den Schockraum :<br>"Surgery Team One is free for ya!"  
>"Ok, let´s go!" Auf Dailys Kommando hin, werden diverse Kabel und Infusionen auf das Bett geworfen. Ann schwingt sich auf das Bett und übernimmt die Herzmassage,<br>"We´re ready! GO!" bestätige ich für alle hörbar.  
>Die Flügeltür wird erneut aufgeworfen und vier Leute machen sich mit unserem Patienten auf den Weg in den OP. Ann legt ihr ganzes Gewicht immer wieder auf das stillstehende Herz. Ich befürchte, sie hat ihm mittlerweile mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen. Doch das ist jetzt das kleinere Übel, dass sich auch nur schwer vermeiden lässt. <p>

Im OP angekommen, hat er wieder einen Puls. Ann ist in Schweiss gebadet, so wie ich. Das wäre überstanden. Für´s erste.

Während Daily mich dem Chirurgenteam vorstellt, gelingt es mir ihn zu intubieren und an das Beatmungsgerät anzuschliessen.

Die assistierenden Schwestern beginnen zeitgleich ihn vorzubereiten. Sie bedecken ihn mit sterilen Tüchern und reinigen die vorgesehene Schnittstelle und die große Wunde an seinem Bein.

Währenddessen kehrt Ann zurück zum Schockraum um für den nächsten Patienten aufzuräumen und vorzubereiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin spricht ein Soldat sie an.

"Will he make it? He`s my best friend…" Der hochgewachsene Mann mit der eigenwilligen Frisur sieht müde und besorgt aus. Er hat beobachtet, wie Red in den OP gebracht wurde.

"They will fix him up again." Sie legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Please wait over there… And pray.."


	3. Chapter 3

Nach mehrstündiger OP wird Red wieder in sein Bett umgelagert.  
>Ich bin völlig fertig. Körperlich und nervlich. Ich bin schon müde hier her gekommen. Und meine Emotionen zu unterdrücken hat mich mehr geschlaucht als mich zu konzentrieren.<br>Ich gebe dem Intensivpfleger eine Übergabe und ein paar Anweisungen:  
>"In the next 3 hours a blood gas analysis every 30 minutes, with lactate, hematokrit and hemoglobin. But I´ll be there in a few minutes." <p>

Der Pfleger und seine Kollegin übernehmen meinen Patienten und bringen ihn auf die Intensivstation. Ich sehe ihnen nach, als sie hinter der Flurecke mit ihm verschwinden.

Zurück im OP Saal lasse ich mich auf meinen Hocker fallen. Das Protokoll muss noch zu Ende dokumentiert werden.

Es fällt mir schwer die kleinen Buchstaben des Vordrucks zu erkennen.  
>Meinen Kopf stütze ich beim Schreiben auf meinen linken Arm.<br>Da ist es wieder. Dieses Ziehen im Magen, diese innere Unruhe.

Dieses Gefühl, dass ich letzten fünf Stunden unterdrückt habe. Mir wird schlecht.  
>Die Gedanken rasen wieder. Will mich auf meine Schreiberei konzentrieren, doch ich kann nicht. Ich quäle mich durch die letzten Zeilen. Unterschrift drunter. Fertig.<br>Das hier ist definitiv mein persönliches worst-case-scenario. Mein Super-GAU.  
>Es gibt einfach Dinge, die einem einfach nicht passieren sollten. Seinen Ex-Freund, über den man nie wirklich hinweg gekommen ist auf dem Tisch zu haben und ihn fast zu verlieren, gehört wirklich in die Schublade der schlimmsten Sachen, die einem als Arzt passieren können.<br>Natürlich berührt mich das Schicksal meiner Patienten oft. Aber das gehört für mich dazu. Man darf es nur nicht zu sehr an sich heranlassen. Doch wenn mich irgendwann das Leid anderer völlig kalt lässt, suche ich mir eine andere Möglichkeit mein Geld zu verdienen. Bis jetzt habe ich meinen Job immer gut gemacht. Sicher gibt es, im nach hinein betrachtet, Entscheidungen, die man hätte anders treffen können.  
>Ich liebe meinen Job. Wenn das Adrenalin durch meine Adern schiesst. Dann spüre ich nur noch das. Wie ein Rausch. Ein Rausch, der keine Benommenheit mit sich bringt, sondern Höchstleistung an Konzentration und Schnelligkeit aus mir heraus holt. Keine Hektik. Sondern die Fähigkeit in Sekunden das richtige zu tun.<p>

Ich kann sogar lachen oder einen Scherz machen, obwohl die Situation wirklich nicht komisch ist. Berufs-Ironie nenne ich das. Es macht es leichter, wenn man die Schrecken des Alltags humorvoll oder sarkastisch sieht. Schreiend wegrennen geht in der Medizin nicht.  
>Später hat man Zeit über alles nachzudenken.<br>Jetzt ist dieses Später. Später kann grausam sein.  
>Es hat geduldig in einer Ecke gewartet, um mich hinterrücks zu überfallen. Wie mit einem Schlagstock trifft es mich. Erst ein Schlag in den Rücken. Dann tritt es mir in den Bauch. Mein Atem beginnt hektischer zu werden, ich schwitze kalt. Die Mimik wie versteinert, starre ich auf die Bodenfliesen. Zwei Frauen beginnen sie zu reinigen.<br>Blut lässt sich einfach schlecht aufnehmen. Mein Blick folgt dem Mob wie er im Zick-Zack seine Bahnen durch die roten Pfützen zieht. Schmierige Spuren zeichnen den Weg der Wischer nach. Der Geruch steigt mir in die Nase. Normalerweise stört er mich nicht.  
>Diesmal ist es anders. Das hier ist sein Blut.<br>Mir wird richtig Übel. Galle kommt mir hoch.  
>Ich stehe auf um den OP schnell zu verlassen. Ich kann es nicht sehen.<br>Mit der linken streife ich meine Haube ab, die rechte Hand stösst die Tür auf.

Auf dem Flur renne ich Ann in die Arme. "Ma'am.. Are you ok?" schaut sich mich mit bekümmerten Blick an. Meine Gesichtsfarbe hat sich sicher mittlerweile verabschiedet.  
>"Yes. Is here a toilet?"<br>"Right over there." Sie zeigt mit dem Finger den Gang entlang. Ich flitze sofort los.

Ihr nachdenklicher Blick folgt mir.

Kaum auf der Toilette angekommen muss ich mich übergeben. Die Hände zittern. Mir ist kalt, obwohl ich schwitze als hätte ich Stunden im Fitnessstudio hinter mir. Wieder kommt es mir hoch.

Nachdem ich mich ausgekotzt habe, geht es mir etwas besser. Warum auch immer.

Am Waschbecken werfe ich mir kaltes, wohltuendes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ab jetzt muss ich mich wieder zusammen reissen. Eine hysterische Ärztin nutzt niemanden etwas. Ausserdem muss ich nach ihm sehen. Die Frau aus dem Spiegel, die mich anglotzt, erkenne ich kaum. Wirre Haare, tiefe Augenringe. Die Augen gerötet. Ich sehe einfach nur scheisse aus. So fühle ich mich auch.

Mit gesenktem Kopf verlasse ich die Örtlichkeit. Höre die Tür hinter mir leise ins Schloß fallen. Ich habe Füße wie Beton.

Im oberen Augenwinkel taucht plötzlich eine Wand in Desert-Tarn auf. Ehe ich bremsen kann, renne ich sie hinein.

"Ah…. I´m sorry Ma'am. Was my fault.." spricht die Wand. Wie ein Funke zwischen meinen verwirrten Hirnzellen. Diese Stimme kenne ich. Warm und ruhig. Mein Kopf hebt sich.  
>"M- Mel?" stottert die Wand.<br>"Kelly!" Ich zwinge ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Nicht weil ich mich nicht freue ihn wieder zu sehen. Aber ich weiss genau, was er mich als nächstes fragen wird - davor habe ich Angst. Meine Kehle schnürt sich schon zu.

"How`s Red?" fragt er mit belegter Stimme. Ja, genau. Diese Frage hatte ich erwartet.  
>Reibe mir die Stirn. Vielleicht kann ich die Anspannung wegrubbeln.<br>"He got hit by a shrapnel. This cut his femoral artery. More problems made a rupture of an abdominal artery. It was hard to stop bleeding.. We had to reanimate him three times.." Mit jedem Wort zittert meine Stimme ein Stück mehr.  
>Darüber zu reden, macht die Situation erst richtig wirklich. Bin in keinem einem Albtraum. Das hier ist die volle Härte der Realität.<br>So sehr ich auch dagegen ankämpfe, der Kloß in meinem Hals erstickt mich beinahe.  
>Ich ringe um Fassung. Kelly sieht mich schweigend an, als er seinen Arm um mich legt.<br>"Actually I dunno if he´ll survive…" schliesse ich ab. Der letzte Satz nimmt mir das letzte an Selbstbeherrschung. Weinend falle ich ihm um der Hals. Ich bekomme einen Heulkrampf.  
>Er legt auch seinen anderen Arm um mich. Drückt mich fest an sich. Ich flenne in seine Schulter. Jeder Versuch mich zu beruhigen, scheitert.<br>" I`m sure you did all what you could. It´s not your fault that he´s here…"  
>Minutenlang stehen wir so da. Ich heule, er tröstet mich.<p>

"What about you? Are you ok? "frage ich schniefend, als ich mich endlich beruhige.  
>"Don´t worry- only a few scratches." grinst er. Das würde er sogar sagen, wenn ihm ein halber Arm fehlen würde. Aber er steht hier bei mir. Also glaube ich ihm.<br>"I´m happy to hear that, Lake. But now I have to go ICU to check him."  
>Mit meiner OP-Haube, die ich immer noch in der Hand halte, wische ich meine Tränen ab. Kelly streicht mir über die Wange.<br>"It`s ok.. Please tell me, if you´re getting any news. And would you ask for Flea? I´ve heard he`s here... Not more."  
>"I will. Thank you, Lake." Dankbar für seinen Trost küsse ich ihn auf die Wange. Er war damals ein guter Freund geworden. Ich denke daran, dass es allein wegen der Jungs schon Schade war, dass Red und ich getrennte Wege gingen.<p>

Ich komme bei Red auf der Intensivstation an. Er wird noch von einem Pfleger versorgt. Also werfe ich einen Blick auf seine Medikation. Vielleicht kann man da noch was optimieren. Ich blättere durch seine Akte und lege das Anästhesieprotokoll dazu, das ich raschelnd aus meiner Tasche ziehe. Mit der Hand bügele ich es wieder glatt.  
>Der Pfleger lässt uns allein. Ich ziehe einen Stuhl heran und lasse mich erschöpft auf den Hintern fallen. Es ist mittlerweile fünf Uhr morgens. Meine Augen brennen. Vom Kotzen, vom Heulen und wegen der verdammten Müdigkeit.<br>Herzhaft gähnend strecke ich meine Arme in die Luft. Lasse meinen Kopf kreisen um den Nacken zu entspannen. In dem Moment steht Ann neben mir. Ihr Lächeln ist verschwunden, sie schaut mich nur besorgt, mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
>Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, die Arme immer noch in der Luft. Ich versuche gar nicht erst zu vertuschen dass ich verheulte Augen habe. Ich würde es jetzt sowieso nicht vor ihr verbergen können.<br>"Ma'am... Do you know him personally? I´ve heard you called him by his nickname."

Ach, so hatte ich mich verraten. Die verdammten Tränen lassen meinen Blick verschwimmen. Ich blinzele sie schnell weg.  
>"Yes, " bestätige ich mit leiser Stimme "we had a relationship two years ago."<p>

Damit hat Ann offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Sie weiss nicht was sie sagen soll. Die Überraschung ist ihr anzusehen. So setzt sie sich schweigend neben mich und drückt mir einfach nur die Tasse Kaffee in die Hand, die sie die ganze Zeit vor sich gehalten hatte.  
>"You´re an angel, Ann!" meine Stimme hallt aus der Tasse. Der herrliche Duft beruhigt mich. Vorsichtig schlürfe ich das heisse Getränk um nicht meine Zunge zu verbrennen. Genau richtig! Nicht zu stark, nicht zu schwach. Ich muss grinsen. Die Stimmung eines Ambulanz oder OP-Teams steigt oder fällt mit der Qualität des Kaffees. Ich selbst hatte in meinem Team Favoriten, die ich regelmäßig zur Kaffeemaschine abkommandierte. Andere wiederum wurden sogar schon mit Papierkugeln beworfen und freundschaftlich beschimpft wenn sie sich ihr auch nur näherten.<p>

Ich taste meine Finger zu Red`s Hand vor. Jetzt erst fällt mir auf, dass die Schwestern den Dreck und das Blut von ihm gewaschen haben mussten. Auch die kleineren Wunden waren versorgt.  
>So erkenne ich ihn auch eindeutig wieder. Er sieht wieder mehr nach dem Mann aus, in den ich mich so verliebt hatte. Wenn ich von der Tatsache dass er intubiert ist und die vielen Geräte um ihn herum stehen ausblende, sieht er wirklich genauso aus, wie an dem Morgen als ich das letzte Mal neben ihm aufgewacht bin. Dass er überall grün und blau war, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches bei ihm. Er kam selbst von Trainingseinheiten ab und an mit Prellungen zurück.<br>Verträumt nehme ich noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Mein Blick wandert von seinem Gesicht wieder tiefer. Das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes im Einklang mit dem Beatmungsgerät beruhigt mich. Ich würde ihn noch eine Weile angeschlossen lassen. Er würde jetzt noch nicht selbstständig atmen können.

Die einschläfernde und monotone Geräuschkulisse lässt mich mit offenen Augen träumen…


	4. Chapter 4

Drei Jahre zuvor:

Ich war mit meiner Kollegin und besten Freundin Katie in den Staaten um dort an einem Kongress für Militärmediziner teilzunehmen.  
>Wir hatten dort einige Kontakte knüpfen können. Einige wenige waren uns schon bekannt und wir trafen uns eines Abends um unser Wiedersehen und neue Freundschaften zu begiessen. Begleitet wurden wir von ein paar Kolleginnen von Naval Medical Center, die Hauptausrichter des Kongresses waren.<p>

Wir hatten mittlerweile einiges getrunken und lachten viel. Ein schöner Weiberabend.  
>Am nächsten Tag war frei und dann würden wir uns ausnüchtern.<br>Nach einer ganzen Weile gingen Katie und ich auf die Toilette. Kichernd wie Teenager hakten wir uns gegenseitig ein und tapsten in Schlangenlinien Richtung WC.  
>Auf dem Rückweg kollidierten wir in dem schmalen Flur mit zwei uniformierten Männern. Lake und Red. Katie hing an meinem Arm. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Haut als sie Lake unverschämt in seine blauen Augen starrte. Ich tat quasi das Gleiche. Nur das ich Red anstarrte. Wobei anstarren noch untertrieben ist. Betrunken wie wir waren, zogen wir die beiden mit unseren Blicken aus.<br>Lake brach als Erster das Schweigen.  
>"Easy prey, Red. And what a pretty one."<br>Katie hielt Lake ihr Bier unter die Nase. "Wanna have a Beer?" Sie grinste breit.  
>"You´re quite tanked up, huh?" Reds Bemerkung war eher Feststellung als Frage.<br>Ich drehte mich zu Katie, die immer noch Lake angrub. Er hatte Recht. Wenn ich sie so ansah, und davon ausgehen musste, das ich den gleichen Eindruck hinterliess wie Katie, ja, dann hatten wir wirklich ganz schön einen in der Krone.

"Yop, we definitely are! But for you two, we might get sober!" bestätigte ich leicht lallend, zu Red gewandt.  
>Wir setzten wie auf Signal unser verführerischstes Lächeln auf. Demonstrativ stelle Katie ihr Bier beiseite und stemmte die freigewordene Hand in ihre Taille.<p>

Schulterzuckend sahen sich die beiden Männer an. Sie trennten Katie und mich voneinander und setzten uns an den nächsten Tisch. Mein Kopf war noch recht klar. Nur meine Beine wollten nicht so wie ich. Unsere neue Bekanntschaft blieb an unserem vorherigen Tisch natürlich nicht unkommentiert.

"Hey Sweethearts!" rief eine laut durch die Bar. "German girls only take the best we´ve got, huh!"  
>Wir zuckten nur mit den Schultern " We`ll see! You`re just jealous, Babe" rief ich genauso laut zurück. Zwischen uns tauchte dann eine Andere auf, die sich gerade an unserem Tisch vorbei schob. Sie lehnte sich zu Katie und mir herunter: "Seals are definitely the best we have! Congrats, ladies!" Sie setzte einen vielsagenden Blick auf.<p>

Unglücklicherweise fehlt mir der restliche Abend. Als nächstes erinnere ich mich an die Sonnenstrahlen die mich sanft weckten. Und an ein weiches, gut riechendes Kissen in das ich mich einkuschelte. Ich konnte den Geruch nicht einordnen und realisierte schlagartig dass ich mich nicht in meinem Bett befand. Ich schreckte hoch. Dann kam der Kopfschmerz. Mit ihm die weitere Erinnerung an die Bar, den Tequila und an ihn. Ich rieb mir stöhnend den Schädel.  
>Vorsichtig schob ich mit der anderen Hand die Bettdecke beiseite, unter der er lag. Folgendes stellte ich nüchtern fest: Erstens: Er sah verdammt gut aus.<br>Zweitens: Er war ein Arschloch.  
>Ich wurde wütend.<br>Dieser Mistkerl hatte ausgenutzt, dass ich betrunken gewesen war. Leise stand ich auf, um in meine Klamotten zu kommen. Ich wollte schnell verschwinden. Das war nur nicht so einfach wie gedacht, weil meine Sachen im ganzen Raum verstreut lagen. Möglichst ohne Lärm zu machen zog ich mich Teil für Teil an. Auf allen vieren suchte ich meinen BH.  
>In der Schlafzimmertür fand ich endlich das letzte Puzzleteil. Meinen zweiten Stiefel. Schnell schlüpfte ich lautlos hinein und schnürte ihn zu. Nichts wie weg, dachte ich.<p>

Einen halben Schritt schaffte ich. Dann ergriff eine kräftige Hand meinen Arm.  
>"Wanna leave yet?" Seine Stimme trieb mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Tief und sanft.<br>Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, was für Dinge er mir gestern wohl ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.  
>Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er in mir nur leichte Beute gesehen hatte und meine Wut hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einer abschüttelnden Bewegung löste ich seine Hand von mir und drehte mich zu ihm um.<br>Es war unmissverständlich für ihn. Diese wütende Glut in meinem Blick machte ihm klar, dass ich nicht aufgestanden war, um Frühstück zu holen.

"What? Am I wood?" er legte den Kopf schräg. Meine Reaktion schien zu überraschen.  
>"Ok... I´ve got a small hangover. But I am bent out of shape! You used that I was drunk!" machte ich meinem Ärger Luft.<p>

"I did not!" antwortete er entrüstet. Seine Stimme wurde lauter: "We only reached 2st base, ok?- Why should I screw ya, if you can´t remember and tell your girlfriend how good it has been?" Beim letzten Satz grinste er verschmitzt. Er fand es offensichtlich komisch. Mich regte es nur zusätzlich auf. Ich glaubte ihm zwar, aber mich vögeln zu lassen, damit er sich damit rühmen konnte, wie toll er war, trieb mich wieder auf die Palme.  
>"Let me go- Now!"<br>"I can´t." sagte er wieder ruhiger. "I think my heart will stop if I let you."  
>Das war zu viel. Meine flache Hand traf ihn mit akzeptabler Wucht ins Gesicht. Ich ärgerte mich, ich hätte gleich mit der Faust zuschlagen sollen. Red rieb überrascht seine Wange.<br>"DO-NOT-NEVER-EVER lie to a woman or tell emotional tales when you just wanna have a fuck!"  
>Mit diesen Worten liess ich ihn auf der Bettkante sitzen und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er folgte mir. Wieder packte er mich. Dieses Mal am Handgelenk. Er zog mich an sich, drehte mich mit einer raschen Bewegung um und drückte mich mit seinem Körper an die Wand.<br>"You´re right. I shouldn't lie to a woman. And I did not. Please stay a while. We could go to 3nd base if ya like." Ich war nicht in der Lage mich zu wehren. Ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals als er die Worte in mein Ohr flüsterte.  
>Widerstand war quasi zwecklos. Meine Hormone hatten sich gegen meinen Verstand verschworen.<br>Seine Hände lösten sich von meinen Handgelenken und legten sich auf meinen Rücken. Von dort wanderten sie tiefer während wir uns küssten. Als sie meine Oberschenkel erreichten schob er mich mit dem Rücken an der Wand weiter zu ihm hoch. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte. Meine Arme um seine Schultern. Von seinen Lippen wurde mir auf angenehme Weise schwindelig.  
>Ich wollte ihn jetzt. Sofort. Ihm erging es offensichtlich nicht anders. Er trug mich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.<br>"Don't disappoint me! I´m a demanding person." warnte ich ihn vor.  
>Er grinste schlitzohrig. "I won´t…"<br>Sanft warf er mich auf die Matratze.

Anfangs war es eine reine Bettgeschichte, der ich nicht viel Bedeutung beimaß.  
>Andererseits war genau der Typ Mann, nach dem ich suchte. Groß, gutaussehend, durchtrainiert. Und ein bisschen Geheimnisvoll. Lange Gespräche waren eher die Seltenheit. Große Worte lagen ihm einfach nicht. Insgesamt war er oft in sich gekehrt.<br>Was das betraf, waren wir so gegensätzlich. Es war anfangs nicht sehr leicht ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Ein Lächeln von ihm war schon Gold wert. Ich lache viel.  
>Erst nachdem wir uns länger kannten, taute er etwas auf. Wurde etwas redseliger und entspannter. Er war mein Ruhepol. Und ich seiner. Ich konnte ihm genau ansehen in welcher Stimmung er war. Manchmal saß ich Stundenlang einfach nur so im Bett oder sah fern, während neben mir lag und seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß legte. Ab und an sahen wir uns schweigend tief in die Augen.<br>Nach ein paar Treffen war mir klar, dass es mehr war als nur wilder, hemmungsloser Sex. Wir glichen uns gegenseitig aus. Red sprach niemals über seine Einsätze. Man sah es ihm nur an, wenn er geistig und körperlich fertig war.  
>Er gab mir das Gefühl in seiner Gegenwart sicher zu sein. Ich konnte mich fallen lassen und ihm alle Verantwortung für mich in seine Hände legen. Er würde mich beschützen. Wo auch immer, vor was auch immer.<p>

Red sagte er liebt mich, weil ich ihn verstehen konnte. Ich hatte mich zwar noch nie auf mich selbst gestellt durch irgendwelche Sümpfe kämpfen müssen. Aber ich wusste sehr wohl, was es bedeutete unter feindlichem Beschuss zu sein. Und oft lange von zuhause weg zu sein. Vielleicht eines Tages für immer.

Damals verbrachten wir jeden Tag, jede freie Minute zusammen. In drei Wochen würde ich zurück nach Deutschland fliegen. Er würde vielleicht schon eher zu einem Einsatz gerufen. Es war die schönste Zeit, die wir gemeinsam hatten. Alle Sorgen der Welt schienen so weit weg. Wir wussten, dass es nicht leicht werden würde eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten wenn die Umstände so kompliziert waren. Aber wir wollten es zumindest versuchen.

Meine Gedanken sind wieder im hier und jetzt. „ Du hast mir so gefehlt" flüstere ich Red leise zu. Seine Hand habe ich die ganze Zeit festgehalten. Mein Daumen streichelt sie.  
>Einerseits wünsche ich mir, er würde jetzt aufwachen und bald wieder auf die Beine kommen. Andererseits habe ich Angst.<br>Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Wird er sich freuen mich zu sehen? Oder wird er mich zum Teufel jagen? Weil ich diejenige war, die die Idee hatte Schluss zu machen? Oder weil er nicht will, dass ich ihn so sehe? Wird er mich überhaupt wieder erkennen?

Ausserdem steht immer noch das Risiko im Raum, dass seine Verletzungen massiv nachbluten.  
>Meine Stimmung ist im Moment alles, aber eines sicher nicht: Zuversichtlich. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Ich wache von meiner Träumerei auf. Der Kaffee ist inzwischen kalt geworden. Ann ist mittlerweile verschwunden. Sie hat ja auch andere Dinge zu tun, als mir seelischen Beistand zu leisten. Ich reibe mir die Augen und lese mir die letzten Blutgas-Analysen durch, die irgendjemand in der Zwischenzeit neben mir platziert haben muss. Sehen gut aus. Wenigstens etwas.  
>Dann fällt mir Lake´s Bitte wieder ein, mich nach Flea zu erkundigen.<br>Ich frage eine vorbeigehende Schwester:  
>"Do you have any others from his team here? I´m searching for a guy named Jason Mabry"<br>"Yes, yes. He is my patient. Over there, in bay twelve."  
>Ich bedanke mich bei Ihr und setze mich in Bewegung. Flea erkennt mich sofort und lächelt mich an. Wahrscheinlich ist er froh, endlich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Ich umarme ihn zur Begrüßung. Wir haben uns schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.<br>"How things goin' for ya, Soldier?"  
>Er muss lachen. "I got really fucked up this afternoon."<br>"Yeah you did." Stelle ich trocken fest.  
>"Is my left leg still there? They say so, but I don't believe them." Er setzt einen gespielt misstrauischen Blick auf.<br>Ich kann mir ein lautes Auflachen gerade noch so verkneifen. Die Schwester die bei uns ist, rollt genervt mit den Augen und geht kopfschüttelnd weg.  
>Um ihn zu beruhigen, werfe ich einen Blick unter die dünne Decke.<br>Sein Bein ist angeschwollen und mit Wunden nahezu übersät. Die Auffallendste hat etwa eine Länge von 15cm. Sie ist mit Gaze ausgefüllt und nur lose vernäht. Ich denke mir, dass es sicher geplant ist, sie in ein paar Tagen neu zu öffnen und den restlichen Dreck auszuwaschen, der nach der ersten OP noch nicht entfernt werden konnte.  
>Sprengsätze haben die unglückliche Eigenschaft Unmengen Staub, Schotter oder sonstige Sachen, die in einem Körper nichts verloren haben, mit sich zu tragen. Der Rest seiner Verletzungen fällt für mich unter die Kategorie „kleiner Kratzer". Sie werden sicher schnell verheilen. "You will go with the guys again, although it might take some time of rehab" sagte ich ehrlich zu ihm.<br>"Did all made it?" Mit sorgenvollen, großen Augen schaut er mich an.  
>"Dunno... Met Red and Lake- they`re ok" Ich bin nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihm, aber ich denke es würde ihn jetzt nur unnötig bekümmern, wenn ich ihm erzähle, das Red noch nicht ganz über den Berg ist.<br>Ich setze mich zu ihm. Versichere ihm, dass ich mich erkundigen werde und ihn informiere, sobald ich mehr in Erfahrung gebracht habe.  
>Ich möchte von ihm wissen, wie es seiner Freundin geht. Wir mochten uns von Anfang an und manchmal schreiben wir uns noch Emails. Es war selten geworden, aber ich freue mich jedes Mal, von ihr zu hören.<br>Die Frage hellt seine Stimmung wieder auf. „She´s pregnant!" jubelt er.  
>Positive Überraschung meinerseits. „Flea, that´s good news!"<br>Sofort will ich alles wissen; Ob die beiden schon wissen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist, wann der Geburtstermin sein wird.  
>Endlich mal etwas, über dass ich mich freuen kann. Die letzten Tage waren stressig. Von den vergangenen Stunden gar nicht zu reden.<br>Nach einer Weile verabschiede ich mich von ihm und beschliesse Lake zu suchen.

Die große Aufnahme, die vor Stunden noch von hektischem Treiben erfüllt war, liegt nun in gespenstischer Ruhe. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Leute wuseln herum, räumen auf oder packen Nachschub an Verbandsmaterial in Schubladen.  
>Ein Mann schaut zu mir herüber. Ich frage ihn, ob er mir sagen kann wo ich Lake finde.<br>Er erklärt mir, dass er auf einer Station im Obergeschoß mit ein paar Leuten aus seinem Team ist. Ich drehe mich um, um seiner Wegbeschreibung zu folgen.  
>Doch er hält mich noch kurz auf:<br>"Before you go; Dr. Holtmann is here, too. She wanted me to tell you she`s outside for a moment."  
>"Oh, that`s great. Thank you!" Bedanke ich mich und ändere meinen Plan.<br>Ich verlasse durch die breite Eingangstür die Aufnahme und sehe mich suchend um.  
>Atme tief durch. Drinnen die gefilterte Luft der Klimaanlagen. Hier Draussen ist sie zwar wärmer, aber ursprünglicher. Ich mag Klimaanlagen nicht besonders, auch wenn sie einen guten Dienst leisten.<br>Ich schaue mich weiter um. Stehe mit dem Rücken zur Eingangstür. Auf dem überdachten Anfahrtsweg für die Krankentransporte.  
>Die Sonne steht schon am Himmel. Nicht sehr hoch. Die Strahlen blenden mich, so dass ich eine Hand vor mein Gesicht halte.<br>Meine Armbanduhr verrät mir, dass es acht Uhr am Morgen ist.  
>Dann erkenne ich sie. Katie lehnt mit dem Rücken an der Wand gegenüber. Ihr Kopf ist gesenkt. Entspannt zieht sie an einer Zigarette.<br>"Katie" Ich springe zu ihr.  
>"Mel!" Wir fallen uns um den Hals.<br>"Du siehst genauso scheisse aus, wie ich mich fühle." Stellt Katie trocken fest, als sie mich ansieht. Ich grinse entschuldigend.  
>„Kann ich mir denken- war auch `ne beschissene Nacht. Und bei dir ?", will ich wissen.<br>„Ach.. Frag besser nicht…!" antwortet sie mit gesenkter Stimme.  
>„Was ist mit dir? Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir… Du siehst nicht nur übermüdet aus... Was ist passiert?"<br>Ich brauche gar nicht erst versuchen vor ihr etwas zu verheimlichen oder auszuweichen. Katie wird so lange nachhaken bis sie ihre Neugierde befriedigt hat. Soweit kenne ich sie. Soviel Beharrlichkeit wünsche ich mir manchmal auch für mich.  
>Um einen erneuten emotionalen Ausbruch zu verhindern sage ich nur ein Wort: „Red."<br>„Fuck..." mehr sagt Katie nicht dazu. Muss sie auch nicht. Schweigend hält sie mir eine Kippe unter die Nase. Stumm greife ich sie mir, lasse mir von ihr Feuer geben. Das ist jetzt nicht der Moment für tröstende oder bemitleidende Worte. Wir stehen jetzt beide an die Wand gelehnt und lassen den Blick ins Leere schweifen.

„Oh mein Gott.." platzt es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.  
>„Was ist?" Erschrocken blicke ich sie an.<br>Katie erstarrt. Sie sieht mich mit angstgeweiteten Augen an. Sie wird kreidebleich.  
>„Wo ist Lake?" Katie wird panisch.<br>„Ich hab ihn getroffen, Katie. Es geht ihm gut. Ich wollte gerade zu ihm, bevor ich hierhin kam. Er ist ok!" Ich muss sie an ihren zierlichen Schultern packen und schütteln damit sie mir richtig zuhört.  
>„Wirklich?" Ihre großen Augen schauen mich unsicher an.<br>„Ja! Wirklich!" versichere ich.  
>Meine Zigarette fällt zu Boden. Mein Stiefel erstickt die letzte Glut. Mit einer seitwärts nickenden Kopfbewegung lade ich Katie ein, mir zu folgen.<p>

Silk, Danny und Slo liegen im Bett. Sie sind glücklicherweise nur leicht verletzt. Lake hängt auf einem Stuhl, seine Beine auf einen kleinen Tisch abgelegt. Er starrt aus dem Fenster. Wir betreten grade das Zimmer als er feststellt:  
>"People die in beds. I don't wanna lie there if I don't have to!" Ich muss kichern.<br>"Soldier! Behave yourself! Take your damn boot off that fuckin' table!" meckert Katie im befehlston zu Lake herüber.  
>Ruckartig dreht er sich zu uns um. Er springt aus seiner bequemen Position auf. Es interessiert ihn nicht, dass der Stuhl dabei polternd in der Ecke landet.<br>Mit einem Satz steht er vor Katie. Es folgt eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung.  
>Lake hebt sie vor Freude hoch und wirbelt sie herum. Bis sein Schmerz im Rücken ihn wieder zur Vernunft ruft. Sanft lässt er sie wieder herunter. Ihm verschlägt es die Sprache. Er schaut sie sich an, diese schönen Augen, die ihm so gefehlt haben. Sanft streicht er Katie über die Wange und ihr langes blondes Haar.<br>Sie starren sich beide an. Können ihr unerwartetes Wiedersehen noch nicht richtig begreifen. Dann fallen sie sich um den Hals. Immer noch schweigend. Katie presst sich an Lake, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen.

"What about Red and Flea?" fragte Silk nach einem Moment.  
>"Flea is ok." berichte ich. "He`s awake and stabile. He don't trust the nurses!"<br>Ich muss lachen. Das Bild von der genervten Schwester in meiner Erinnerung war einfach zu komisch.  
>"And Red?" nun hat auch Lake seine Sprache wieder gefunden<br>"Stabile, too. We´ll see if he wakes up." Mein Lachen ist mir vergangen.  
>"If?" Slo ist etwas verwirrt.<br>"Yes. IF he wakes up. He had lost plenty of blood and had three cardiac arrests. I´ll go to him right away and take a try."  
>"You´ll do it. And if he don't wakes up, kick his fuckin' ass!" versucht Silk mich aufzumuntern.<br>"I will", ich kann mir grade so das Heulen verkneifen. Ich hasse es. Nah am Wasser gebaut ist sicher keine Beschreibung die auf mich zutrifft. Was ist bloss los mit mir?  
>"See ya!" Im Gehen fällt mir noch ein: "By the way: I didn`t hear from Zee, do ya?" Die drei schütteln ihre Köpfe.<p>

Katie löst sich aus Lake´s Umarmung. Langsam hebt sie den Stuhl aus der Ecke auf und lasst sich darauf fallen.  
>Mit gesenktem Kopf beginnt sie zu erzählen: "Zee…" Sie pausiert. Dann holt sie tief Luft. Wie ein Anlauf für einen weiten Sprung.<br>"I lost him last nite." Wir glotzen sie fassungslos an.  
>"At first I didn´t knew it was him. He came in without a pulse… He... He was so messed up... He wasn´t recognizable... I never thought you guys could be here. I…I failed…."<br>Lake legt seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sagt ihr mit festem Blick in die Augen:  
>"No, you did not! Do you hear me, Honey? Damn, shit happens here. It´s a fucking war! It´s ok!"<br>Ich versuche ebenfalls sie zu trösten. Ich weiss wie mies man sich fühlt, wenn man einen Patienten verliert. Doch wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man den auch noch persönlich kennt, das versuche ich mir gar nicht erst auszumalen.  
>Die Männer sind schockiert, doch nicht sonderlich überrascht.<br>"Damn! What a fuck!" flüsterte Doc  
>Bevor er von der Explosion getroffen wurde, die auch Red verletzt hatte, hatte er sich um Zee´s Wunden gekümmert. Alle wusste, dass es ihn übel getroffen hatte.<p>

Ich bleibe noch eine Weile sitzen um mich zu sammeln und um Katie zu trösten. Es fällt mir schwer, wieder nach unten zu gehen. Habe Angst, vor den Dingen die noch passieren werden oder könnten.


	6. Chapter 6

Wenige Minuten später stehe ich wieder an Red´s Bett. Ich habe seine Sedierung auf ein Minimum reduziert. Ann steht neben mir. Schweigend sehen wir ihn an.  
>Ich denke immer noch an Zee. Und was ich machen würde, wenn ich Red hier verlieren würde.<br>"Hematokrit has fallen a little bit." Informiert mich Ann.  
>Ich nicke nur.<p>

Obwohl wir uns erst ein paar Stunden kennen, sind wir auf ganz spezielle Art Freunde geworden. Wir wissen nichts voneinander. Trotzdem verstehen wir uns ohne viele Worte.  
>"Ma'am..."<br>"Please, Ann. Call me Mel."  
>"Mel, why did you get separated? Sorry for my indiscretion" Ann flüstert. So als wollte sich nicht dass Red etwas von unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommt.<br>"It´s ok. We decided after months of trying to call each other. He was in a mission, I never knew where. Sometimes I was, too. Sometimes we even talked for months. So we both decide to end our relationship. We didn't want us to torment any longer. But I still love him.", erkläre ich gefasst.  
>"I´m sure he does, too. I saw it in his eyes when you talked to him at the trauma bay. He was glad to hear your voice again. "<br>"Don't say that, Ann! Don´t say that - Please." Ich fühle einen Kloß im Hals. Wieder schweigen.  
>"Think we can start a try." Ich löse den Schlauch des Beatmungsgerätes von Reds Tubus.<br>Angespanntes Warten. Man kann ein surrendes Geräusch hören, wenn die Atemluft wieder ausströmt. Ein Zeichen, dass er selbstständig Atmen kann.  
>Auf dieses Geräusch warte ich. Die Zeit zieht sich wie Kaugummi. Im Blick den Sekundenzeiger meiner Armbanduhr. "Come on, Red. Breathe!" fordere ich ihn auf.<br>Meine Augen wechseln hin und her. Auf seine Brust, dann wieder auf den Sekundenzeiger. Die Zuleitung des Beatmungsgerätes halte ich noch in meiner Hand.  
>Soll ich ihn nicht lieber wieder anschliessen?<br>"Nun mach schon…" murmele ich ungeduldig. Mein Fuß tippt nervös auf dem Fußboden herum.

Dann, endlich. Reds Brustkorb hebt sich. Beim Ausatmen höre ich diesen surrenden, langgezogenen Ton. Nichts Besonderes, aber ich freue mich, wie eine Mutter sich freuen muss, wenn sie ihr Kind zum ersten Mal schreien hört.  
>Erleichtert lasse ich mich schnaubend auf den Stuhl fallen.<br>"I´ll wait a few minutes before I extubate him. Would you get me a strong coffee?"  
>Ich brauche jetzt ein koffeinhaltiges Heissgetränk. Sozusagen zur Feier des Tages.<br>Einen Augenblick später halte ich die dampfende Tasse in den Händen.  
>"Coffee is a life elixir! Thank you, Ann!"<br>Nach einem großen Schluck parke ich die Tasse auf dem Tisch und beginne die Fixation des Tubus zu lösen. Mit neuer Zuversicht, dass es Red bald wieder gut gehen wird, ziehe ich den Schlauch mit einer nicht zu vorsichtigen Handbewegung aus seinem Mund.  
>Wieder mit der Tasse an den Lippen, setze ich mich und warte auf die Dinge die da passieren mögen.<p>

Seine Atmung ist ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
>"We`ll have a small breakfast soon- would you join us? You should have a break and get a little bit sleep, too" läd Ann mich ein.<br>Erst jetzt kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich die ganze Zeit nichts gegessen oder getrunken hatte. Abgesehen von Unmengen Kaffee, der meinen Magen langsam rebellieren lässt.  
>Ich bin seit etwa 30 Stunden wach und habe die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet.<br>"If you like, take a rest on my rack." Schlägt Ann vor" We´ll take good care of him."  
>"I know, but I can´t sleep now" sage ich stirnreibend. "But a donut would help a lot."<br>Red wird die nächste halbe Stunde sicher nicht aufwachen, denke ich bei mir. Also kann ich auch ebenso gut etwas frühstücken. 

Wir betreten den Aufenthaltsraum. Ein paar Leute sitzen schon hier und rühren in ihren Tassen. Stimmengewirr und Tassengeklimper erfüllt den Raum. Diejenigen, die mich heute Nacht noch nicht wahrgenommen haben, werfen mir einen verwunderten Blick zu. Eine deutsche Ärztin ist hier die Ausnahme. erkennt die Situation und stellt mich seiner Crew vor. Ich schüttle ein paar Hände bevor ich neben ihm Platz nehme. Ein Mitarbeiter bringt mir einen Bagel. Während ich das leckere Teil kaue, versucht Daily einen Smalltalk zu starten.  
>"How`s your patient doin´?" beginnt er. "Ann told me you know him..."<br>"Yeah... I do." Antworte ich gedämpft. Ich mag es nicht an die große Glocke hängen und richtig drüber reden mag ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ann ist eine Quasseltante, denke ich.  
>Totenstille im Raum. Alle starren mich an. Versuche verkrampft zu lächeln.<br>"Surely he will make it soon" spricht ein Mann, gegenüber von mir, mir Mut zu.  
>Daily bemerkt dass mir die Sache unangenehm ist und wechselt das Thema.<br>Wir reden über Gott und die Welt. Über meine Urlaubspläne und alles Mögliche.  
>"You really should sleep an hour or two." Rät er mir schließlich. "There`s nothing you can do now, except waiting."<br>Ich sehe ein, dass Daily Recht hat. Ich folge daraufhin Ann, die mir ihre Schlafkoje zeigt.  
>"It´s not like home, but it´s ok."<br>"I´ll will only stay an hour" nehme ich mir vor.  
>Ein Griff entfernt das Gummi aus dem lockeren Knoten, den ich aus meinen Haaren gewickelt habe. Mit dem Finger fahre ich durch sie und massiere kurz meinen Kopf.<br>Jetzt fühle ich wieder, wie müde und fertig ich bin. Kaum, dass ich mich hingelegt habe, falle ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ich habe verschlafen! Mein erster Gedanke. Ich schrecke vom Kissen hoch. Eindeutig zu schnelle Bewegung. Das teilt mir mein Kreislauf unbarmherzig mit. Erst einmal muss ich mich sammeln um den Schwindel zu beseitigen. Wie spät ist es? Die Uhr zeigt mir, dass es ein Uhr mittags ist. Anderthalb Stunden Schlaf müssen jetzt erst mal genug sein. Fühle mich zerknautscht. Gähnend strecke ich meine steifen Glieder. Aus meiner Hosentasche zaubere ich eine schon etwas zerfledderte Kaugummipackung. Nach einem großen Schluck Wasser werfe ich eines zwischen meine Zähne. Kauend binde ich mir wieder meinen Haarknoten und schleppe mich zur Tür. Ein Spiegel hängt dort. Durch ihn stelle ich fest: ich sehe entsetzlich aus. Blass, dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, eingefallenes Gesicht. Mein Haar sieht eher wie ein Vogelnest aus, als wie etwas, dass man Frisur nennen könnte. Ich richte es notdürftig. Atme noch mal tief durch, bevor ich mich wieder der Realität, die hinter der Tür auf mich wartet, stelle.

Red ist immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Doch alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Sein Kreislauf ist stabil und die Drainagen, die noch in seinen Wunden verblieben sind, empfinde ich als normal gefüllt.  
>Flea kann sicher noch einen Besuch von mir ertragen, finde ich und sehe nochmal nach ihm.<br>Grade nachdem ich eine seiner Infusionen ausgetauscht habe, fällt mir eine Gruppe auf, die sich, angeführt von einem hochrangigen Militär, ihren Weg über die Station bahnt. Flea und ich sehen uns fragend an und zucken beide mit den Schultern. Ich bemerke, dass sie zu Red gehen und meine Neugierde lässt mich ihnen folgen.  
>Unauffällig schleiche ich mich neben Ann. Meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck erkennt sie und klärt mich auf: "He´s getting honored with the Purple Heart" flüstert sie.<br>Ein tonloses „Aaaaha!" signalisiert ihr, dass ich verstehe. Wir wenden uns wieder dem Geschehen an Red´s Bett zu. Der General lehnt sich zu Red herunter und spricht fast sanft zu ihm.  
>"I don't know if you can hear me now," sagt er, "but I'm going to talk to you anyway, just in case."<br>Er erklärt Red, dass das Purple Heart von George Washington eingeführt wurde und eine der ältesten Verdienstorden in der US Armee ist. Dass es ihm lieber wäre ihm den Orden zu verleihen, wenn er wach ist. Doch es zu tun, bevor er aus Afghanistan ausgeflogen wird, erschien ihm wichtiger.  
>Ann schnieft. Ich blicke zu ihr herüber.<br>"Usually, I don´t stay ." Sie wischt eine Träne weg. "It´s too emotionally to me."  
>Wir salutieren in der schmalen Intensivbucht als der hochgewachsene General den Orden an Red`s Decke befestigt. Ich spüre auch einen Kloß im Hals und kann Ann gut verstehen.<br>Der General tritt einen Schritt zurück und salutiert ebenfalls, bevor er sich zum Gehen wendet. Seine Augen treffen dabei auf mich. Er erkennt meine deutsche Uniform und sieht überrascht aus. Reflexartig salutiere ich vor ihm. Auch wenn ich nicht Angehörige der US Streitkräfte bin, habe ich deren Rangordnung und Offiziere zu respektieren.  
>"Oberstabsärtzin Strauss, German Forces, Sir!" melde ich.<br>Daily steht hinter ihm und raunt ihm etwas zu.  
>"At ease, Ma'am" befiehlt er mir im freundlichen Ton. Er lächelt mich an. Reicht mir seine Hand.<br>"Dr. Daily told me about you. In the name of the staff and the US Forces, I'd like to thank you. I`ve heard you´ve done a good job and from your relationship to the soldier, too. I think you would like to stay here with him. I´ll arrange that you can fly with him when he will be transferred to Europe. After all we`re to blame, that you delayed your vacation."  
>Der große Mann vor mir ist etwa 50. Sein Haar ist schon leicht grau. Seine braunen Augen wirken auf mich beinahe väterlich.<br>"Sir, thank you for your appreciation. And for your offer to stay." Danke ich ihm.  
>Seine Hand legt er auf meine Schulter als er sich verabschiedet: "Wish you all good."<br>Die Gruppe zieht weiter. Nur Ann steht noch neben mir. Sie wischt die letzte Träne von ihrer Wange.

Am Nachmittag ist Red immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Ich treffe mich mit anderen Ärzten im Besprechungsraum. Es ehrt mich, dass meine Meinung dort gefragt ist und man mich dabei haben möchte. Wir besprechen die Patienten auf der Intensivstation. Fall für Fall.  
>In welchem Zustand sie sind und wann sie ausgeflogen werden könnten. Immerhin handelt es sich hier um eine reine Durchgangsstation. Nicht ausgelegt für Langlieger oder Reha.<br>"Condition of your case, ?" möchte Dr. Waile wissen  
>Waile ist Navy Captain und der Chefarzt der Chirurgie.<br>"He makes quite good."Wounds are ok, he´s stabile, extubated, but still unconscious. Blood gas is ok, too. I feel a bit uncomfortable with his hemoglobin. It´s only 8. But I know we have to be economical with the stored blood." Soweit meine Feststellung.  
>Waile nickt. "I understand. There will be no margin if he starts bleeding again. But as you said; we can´t transfuse more to him if it`s not vital. By the way.. Who did the surgery?"<br>"Me" antwortet Daily prompt.  
>"Ok, then we really a HAVE a risk!" sagt Waile humorvoll- trocken. Alle müssen lachen.<br>Er will die Kompetenz des Kollegen nicht schmälern, der ein wirklich guter Chirurg ist. Aber Daily ist kein Gefäßspezialist, obwohl er schon einige solcher Eingriffe vorgenommen hatte. Die zwei Spezialisten, die es hier gibt, waren schon in einer OP als Red ankam. Also musste Daily einspringen.  
>"If his condition stays stabile," sagte Daily "he could go to Landstuhl tomorrow."<br>Wir stimmen ihm nickend zu. Ich persönlich bin auch dafür. Erstens, weil die Versorgung dort noch besser ist und zweitens, weil ich dann auch endlich nach Hause komme.

Nach der Besprechung sitze ich bei Red und werde wieder müde. Der Bequemlichkeit halber habe wird mein Haarknoten gelöst. Mit verschränkten Armen lege ich meinen Kopf auf seiner Matratze ab. Während ich ihn so ansehe, kommt mir unser letztes Telefonat in den Sinn. Die Erinnerung löst einen Schmerz in mir aus. Als würde mein Herz ausbluten und dabei brennen. Gut Zwei Jahre habe ich gebraucht um über ihn weg zu kommen, ihn zu vergessen. Und als hätte das Schicksal genau darauf gelauert, kommt es zu diesem dramatischen Wiedersehen. Ich muss in mich hinein grinsen. Falls es Gott oder irgendeine höhere Macht wirklich geben sollte, hat diese auf jeden Fall einen starken Hang zur Theatralik.

Mittlerweile weiss ich für mich selbst, dass es ein wahnsinniger Fehler war, die Beziehung zu beenden. Ich war diejenige gewesen, die der Meinung war, das wir besser getrennte Wege gehen sollten. Als wäre es gerade wenige Minuten her, erinnere ich mich an unser Gespräch.  
>Red rief mich, wie unter der Woche üblich, in der Kaserne an. Ein Wandtelefon vor meinem kleinen Büro, das sonst niemand benutzte. Er hatte auch die Nummer von dem Telefon auf meinem Schreibtisch, doch er mochte es nicht, mit meinem Kollegen zu sprechen, mit dem ich mir den Raum teile, falls ich nicht da war. Deswegen hatten wir uns auf diesen Apparat geeinigt. Niemand wagte es abzunehmen, wenn es durchdringend über den Flur hallte. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Das war mein Telefon!<br>Es klingelte an jenem Morgen. Ich hetzte von meinem Computer vor die Tür und nahm ab. Die Verbindung war schlecht, ich musste genau hinhören um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. Keine Ahnung wo er grade war.  
>Wir hatten kurz geplaudert. Dann fragte ich ihn die Frage, die ich mir schon seit Wochen selber stellte. Ob er an unserer Liebe nach wie vor festhalten wolle, weil es ja doch recht schwierig sei und wir uns so selten sehen.<br>"Dunno," war seine knappe Antwort. Er klang etwas gequält. "Maybe it`s better this way. I´ve gotta go now. Lake´s callin... Bye!" Die Verbindung war weg.  
>Benommen starrte ich in den Hörer bevor ich ihn aufhing. Mein Blick richtete sich an die Decke. Mit einem lautlosen "Wow" ließ ich mich an der Wand herab auf den Boden rutschen. Ich hatte schlichtweg nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so kurz um wäre. Es kam kein ‚sollen wir`s nicht nochmal versuchen' oder ein 'lass uns darüber reden, wenn wir uns sehen'. Einfach nur 'gute Idee-bin dann mal weg-Tschüss'. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand kauerte ich mich zusammen und begann zu weinen. Irgendwann kam Katie. Sie setzte sich neben mich und bot mir eine Zigarette an. Schniefend sah ich zu ihr auf.<br>"Ich dachte, du hast das Rauchen aufgegeben?"  
>"Ja, schon." Sie setzte einen unschuldig wirkenden Blick auf. "Lake hasst es, wenn ich rauche. Aber für gewisse Notfälle hab ich immer welche da. Ich denke, das hier ist einer!" Ihre Hand hielt mir immer noch die Zigaretten entgegen und stubste mich aufmunternd an, das Angebot anzunehmen.<br>„Red kann`s auch nicht ausstehen. Doch das geht ihn jetzt wohl nichts mehr an."  
>Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster. Ich nahm eine Kippe und liess mir von Katie Feuer geben. Sie legte einen Arm um mich. Wie ein Haufen Elend sitzen wir auf dem Flur und aschten in meine leere Coladose. Ja, es war meine Entscheidung gewesen. Doch irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, seine Gefühle für mich wären so stark, dass er mich versuchen würde umzustimmen. Ich hatte mich getäuscht. Das war der eigentliche Schock. Ich war ihm nur halb so wichtig, wie ich geglaubt hatte.<br>Erst nach Wochen und Monaten wurde mir richtig bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und wie sehr er mir fehlte. Es war eine noch größere Qual als vorher. Nicht zu wissen wie es ihm geht, was er gerade macht. Mit Sicherheit hatte er längst eine Andere.

Katie und Lake waren nach wie vor ein Paar. Keine Ahnung wie sie es anstellten. Offensichtlich kamen sie mit der Zeit der Trennungen besser zurecht.  
>Sie sprach aber so gut wie nie in meiner Gegenwart über ihn. Wohl wissend, es würde mich verletzen und wieder an Red erinnern. <p>

Eine Hand fährt durch mein Haar. Ein paar Strähnen sind vor mein Gesicht gefallen.  
>Zärtlich werde ich gekrault. Zaghaft will ich den Kopf heben doch die Hand hält sanft dagegen.<br>"Don´t move!" höre ich die vertraute Stimme. Leise und etwas heiser. Erleichtert atme ich durch.  
>"Don´t move.." wiederholt er. "I´m fuckin' scared you´re not real."<br>Gerne würde ich jetzt in seine Augen sehen. So sehr, dass es schmerzt. Doch ich tue ihm den Gefallen und lasse meinen Kopf entspannt liegen. Mein Arm schläft ein.  
>Minuten der Stille. Seine Finger streicheln immer noch mein Haar. Sein Daumen über meine Wange.<p>

"Wildfire? Am I in heaven? " fragt er vorsichtig.  
>Ich sehe zu ihm auf. "No. You`re not. You did it, Red." Freudig strahle ich ihn an.<br>"Don´t feel so." Er versucht zu grinsen.  
>"Actually you shouldn´t have any pain." Es wundert mich etwas.<br>"Somethin's wrong with my stomach" stöhnt er schwer atmend. Seine Hand tastet nach der Wunde auf seinem Bauch. Man kann ihm ansehen, dass er irgendwie noch nicht richtig wach ist. Er wirkt nach wie vor etwas benommen.  
>"You have been through a long operation" erkläre ich ihm. "I´ll give you something against the pain. Then you´ll feel better."<br>Red nickt zustimmend. Ich spritze ihm ein Schmerzmittel. Ich überdenke erneut seine Medikation. Momentan weiss ich nicht was ich sagen soll. Was er wohl denkt?  
>Red blinzelt müde. So gehe ich davon aus, dass er einfach noch zu fertig ist, ein Gespräch zu führen.<br>"Missed ya." Der Satz schwebt leise an mein Ohr und zerplatzt dort wie eine Seifenblase. Völlig überrascht drehe ich mich um. "I missed you like hell, too. I thought the worry about you will make me insane." Endlich kann ich mich ihm mitteilen.  
>Beuge mich vorsichtig über ihn, um ihm nicht ausversehen weh zu tun oder mich in irgendeinem Infusionsschlauch zu verheddern. Meine Lippen küssen ihn sanft auf die Wange. Kann ihn riechen. Red so nahe zu sein, tut mir unglaublich gut. Es entschädigt sofort für das Leiden und Bangen der letzten Stunden.<br>Red nimmt meine Hand. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. "That´s your way to kiss me?"  
>Spontan spüre ich die Hitze in meinem Gesicht. Ich finde es unprofessionell mit seinem Patienten rumzumachen. Ausserdem wollte ich ihn nicht überrumpeln. Was weiss ich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn ich ihn nach allem direkt auf den Mund küsse!<br>Red grinst zufrieden, als er die Schamesröte auf meinen Wangen erkennt.  
>In seinem Blick erkenne ich die Bitte nach mehr. Prüfend sehe ich mich kurz um. Wir sind allein. Ich beuge mich wieder zu ihm herunter. Unser Kuss ist erst zurückhaltend, dann Leidenschaftlich. Meine Fingernägel krallen sich in seinen Nacken. Er legt seine Hand auf meinen Hintern.<p>

"Stop it!" flüstere ich. "Or I have to come into your bed!"  
>Reds weisse Zähne leuchten mich an, als er mich wie die Grinsekatze persönlich anstrahlt.<br>"Is there a problem?"  
>"Damn! I can´t believe it. Yesterday you wanted to die, now thinking of sex." pruste ich lachend. "At first, Babe, you have to get well again."<br>"Guess you´re right." Seine Mimik ist gespielt enttäuscht. Tröstend streiche ich über seine Hand. "You´ll get over it" scherze ich.  
>Ich nehme wieder auf meinem Stuhl platz, schlage entspannt die Beine übereinander.<br>Nach wie vor sieht er geschafft aus. Ich rate ihm sich jetzt wieder auszuruhen. Mir kommt der Gedanke, ob unsere Knutscherei nicht etwas zu früh und zu viel für ihn war.  
>Red bittet mich, ihm von den anderen zu erzählen, während ihm die Augen zufallen.<br>Irgendetwas macht mich stutzig. Hier stimmt was nicht.  
>„Hey, Honey. Are you ok?" will ich mich vergewissern.<br>Statt einer Antwort kommt nur ein leises Stöhnen. Ehe ich weiter denken kann, höre und spüre ich etwas. Etwas tropft auf meinen Clog. Entsetzt blicke ich nach unten. Es ist dickflüssig, hell rot und es läuft jetzt vermehrt. Meine Augen sind vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Das darf jetzt nicht passieren.

Sofort bin ich hellwach, als alles gleichzeitig zu passieren scheint;  
>Red verliert gänzlich das Bewußtsein, seine Hände sind kaltschweißg und zittern. Der Ton des Überwachungsmonitors wechselt von rythmisch zu Alarm. Zwei Schwestern kommen zu mir gerannt. Wir versuchen seinen Kreislauf zu stabilisieren, drücken seine blutende Wunde ab. Jemand informiert Dr. Daily. Ich habe ein déjà vu, als wir Red von den Geräten lösen und ich ihn wieder versuche zu intubieren. Endlich wird dieser nervtötende Alarm quittiert. Gerade als ich den Tubus in Reds Luftröhre schiebe, taucht mein Kollege auf. Daily ist ein Meister des Sarkasmus.<br>"Strauss, what`s up? Are you bored or goin' to transfer your patient to ECU?" (ECU= Eternal Care Unit = heaven)  
>"Naaa..." ich konzentriere mich, dann sehe ich zu ihm auf. Gleichzeitig fixiere ich den Tubus.. "Was bored and needed a little exercise. Wanna join in?" ich grinse ihm zu.<br>Fast habe ich vergessen, dass mein Patient mein Ex-Freund ist und nicht irgendjemand. Diese Ironie ist sicherlich nicht das Netteste, aber es macht es einfacher mit den Situationen um zugehen.  
>"No desire. But our two vascular specialist can´t wait to play with you in room one!" winkt Daily ab.<br>"Ok, you`ll miss fun!" trällere ich, als ich Red an das Beatmungsgerät anschliesse.  
>"Ladies, ready for take-off ?" Will ich von den Schwestern wissen. Wir müssen schnell in den OP. Sie bestätigen meine Anfrage und somit machen wir uns erneut auf den Weg.<p>

"At three!" ruft der Pfleger. Er zählt und auf sein Kommando wird Red wieder auf den Tisch gehoben. Schnell wird er mit sterilen Tüchern bedeckt. Wie beim ersten Mal. Ich selbst vertiefe seine Narkose und bin gut damit beschäftigt seinen Kreislauf einigermaßen stabil zu halten.  
>Der Chirurg eröffnet die Naht auf Reds Bauch. Eine massive Blutung kommt zutage.<br>Es läuft in einem Rinnsal zu Boden. "Aspirate!" ordnet er an. Mit schnorchelndem Geräusch wird das Blut abgesaugt. Schnell bestelle ich mir mehr Blutkonserven. Einen erneuten Herzstillstand will ich um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde beruhigt sich die Situation. Der Operateur hat die Blutung stoppen können und arbeitet an einer neuen Gefäßnaht. Er informiert mich, dass er es mangels Material ohne einen Gefäßersatz aus Kunststoff versuchen muss.  
>Einerseits birgt das ein höheres Risiko, das die Naht nicht hält. Andererseits, wäre seine Laufbahn als SEAL mit einem solchen Implantat beendet. Das wünsche ich mir nicht für ihn. Er wäre dann zwar zuhause, aber totunglücklich.<br>In diesen Gedanken versunken, bin ich nebenbei mit dem Anästhesieprotokoll beschäftigt. Den Monitor immer mit einem Auge im Blick.

Ein Lied schiebt sich ungefragt in meinen Sinn. Fast so, als würde es im Hintergrund im Radio gespielt. ` The Fray - How to save a life´ Die Klaviermelodie sitzt in meinem Ohr und ich kann sie nicht abschütteln. Sie zwingt mich den Text für mich in Gedanken zu singen: „Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend . Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life"  
>Irgendwie passt er zu meiner Situation. Hätte ich ihn nur mal angerufen oder geschrieben. Vielleicht wäre alles gut geworden. Wir hätten in Ruhe über alles reden können.<br>Bin dankbar, dass ich jetzt bei ihm sein kann.

Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass ich ihn heute verlieren könnte- Endgültig und für immer.


End file.
